1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method for performing further image processing on image data which was obtained with a photography device such as a digital camera, which has a function of performing image processing on image data. The further image processing is performed on the image data on which image processing has already been performed, and to which image processing information regarding the performed image processing has been attached. The present invention also relates to a program for causing a computer to execute the image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In digital cameras, images obtained by photography may be recorded as digital image data in recording media such as internal memories of the digital cameras, and IC cards. The images obtained by photography may be reproduced on printers or monitors based on the recorded digital image data. When the images obtained with the digital cameras are reproduced, there are expectations that the images have high quality similar to that of prints reproduced from negative films.
When prints are obtained from the digital image data as described above, image quality of the prints may be improved by performing various kinds of image processing on the image data as required, such as exposure correction processing, white balance adjustment processing, gradation correction processing, color correction processing, and sharpness processing. A method for obtaining prints of higher image quality has been proposed, wherein image data which was obtained with digital cameras and to which photography information such as with/without flash and a type of lighting has been attached is output, and wherein when image processing is performed, the image processing is performed on the image data in a more appropriate manner with reference to the photography information attached to the image data (U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,547).
Meanwhile, digital cameras have also been proposed, which can output processed image data by automatically or manually performing image processing on image data obtained by photography. In such digital cameras having an image processing function, image processing is performed on the image data so that optimum image quality is attained according to photographed scenes and photography conditions. Further, photographers may intentionally select kinds of image processing which will be performed on the image data and various functions related to image processing. The kind of image processing may be selected from automatic white balance adjustment processing, white balance adjustment processing in a fixed light source type mode, image quality modification processing (gradation, sharpness and saturation), taste in reproduction images (monochrome, sepia, beautiful skin or the like) and the like. Further, the various functions related to image processing, such as a photography mode (a portrait mode, a scenery/distant view mode, a macro/close-up mode, a night view/fireworks mode, an underwater photography mode, a user exposure correction mode or the like), an automatic bracket function, photography using an optical filter, soft-focus photography, interval photography, continuous shooting, multiple exposure, synthesis with a template and synthesis with a frame may be selected. Accordingly, optimum image processing may be performed according to the kinds of image processing and functions selected by the photographers to reflect photographers' intentions.
When image data obtained with digital cameras having the image processing functions as described above is reproduced on printers or monitors, further image processing is performed on the image data. However, if the further image processing is performed on the image data on which image processing has already been performed, reproduced images might not have the image quality intended at the digital cameras or reproduction devices. Therefore, a method has been proposed, wherein image processing related to image processing information, which has already been performed on the image data is cancelled or a processing amount of the image processing is reduced based on the image processing information such as a photography mode, attached to the image data (U.S. patent Laid-Open No. 20030197879). In this method, image processing which has already been performed on the image data is not performed or a processing amount of the image processing is reduced. Therefore, processed image data on which image processing has been performed in an appropriate manner may be obtained.
However, if a user of a digital camera erroneously set a photography mode, although image processing which was not intended by the user has been performed on the image data, the image processing which was not intended by the user is cancelled or the processing amount of the image processing is reduced. Therefore, processed image data on which image processing has been performed in an appropriate manner may not be obtained and an image having the image quality intended by the user may not be reproduced.